Korzyści ze spania pod kotatsu
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Krótki wzgląd na to, co mogło zdarzyć się po "pojedynku" Sōmy z Megishimą. Odbiór treści - dowolny. Zapraszam do lektury!


Wpadające przez okno promienie słońca sprawiły, że Megumi powoli rozbudziła się i otworzyła oczy. Chociaż pokój, w którym spała, położony był od północnej strony, nie mogła skarżyć się na zimno, gdyż umieszczone tam kotatsu ogrzewało wszystko. Spędzona pod nim noc pomogła się jej również rozluźnić, zwłaszcza po wydarzeniach z dnia poprzedniego.

Z racji na bliskość stacji, na której zatrzymał się ich pociąg, do restauracji Tōsuke Megishimy, ona i Sōma udali się tam, aby przekonać wcześniejsze trzecie krzesło Elitarnej Dziesiątki do współudziału w grupowych Shokugeki, mającym uratować wyrzuconych uczniów i cofnąć wszystkie reformy Centrali. Mistrz ramenu, jak zresztą przepowiedziała im Erina, nie wyraził zgody z racji na swoją niechęć do pojedynków. Wówczas Sōma wkroczył do akcji i, ku jej przerażeniu, wyzwał go na pojedynek w jego mistrzowskiej dziedzinie. I choć za każdym razem przegrywał, nie poddawał się, gotując coraz to nowsze zupy. Trwało to wiele godzin, do momentu, w którym młody Yukihira, prosząc o jeszcze jeden pojedynek, zasłabł z wyczerpania. Jego wytrwałość sprawiła, że Megishima przyznał mu zwycięstwo walkoverem i zgodził się pomóc im w walce z Centralą.

Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że pozbawiony sił Sōma nie był w stanie wrócić tamtego wieczoru do pociągu, gdzie czekali na nich przyjaciele i opiekunowie. Na szczęście Megishima uznał, że skoro zawierają przymierze, może ich ugościć w swoim domu, co niezwykle ją ucieszyło. Podziękowała mu serdecznie, na co odpowiedział jedynie:

-Nie ma za co dziękować. Na razie zajmijmy się nim.

Po tych słowach trzecioklasista schylił się, chwycił chyba już śpiącego Sōmę i z łatwością przewiesił go sobie przez ramię niczym szmacianą lalkę. Gdy podniósł się, zaczął iść w stronę części mieszkalnej restauracji, wskazując Megumi, by poszła za nim. Aby dotrzymać mu kroku, musiała praktycznie biec, jednak nie przejmowała się tym. Liczyło się jedynie to, że zdobyli kolejną osobę do grupowego Shokugeki i mieli gdzie przenocować. Po drodze wyciągnęła komórkę i zadzwoniła do pana Dōjimy, by poinformować go, że wrócą dopiero rano - nie wytłumaczyła jednak przyczyny. Nie chciała martwić pozostałych, którzy czekali z niecierpliwością na wiadomości od nich, powiedziała jedynie, że udało im się skompletować drużynę.

Megishima ostrożnie ułożył Sōmę przy olbrzymim kotatsu, starając się, by przez przypadek nie sturlał się całkiem pod okrycie. Ona zaś udała się odświeżyć do łaźni - udało się jej nawet wyprać i wysuszyć ubranie na następny dzień. Kiedy wróciła do pomieszczenia, już w pożyczonej od jednej z restauratorek piżamie, spostrzegła, że starszy uczeń opuścił pokój, zostawiając ich samych. Zmęczona (choć chyba nie tak, jak jej przyjaciel), położyła się przy ogrzewanym stoliku, zerknęła jeszcze raz na niego, jak gdyby chciała się upewnić, że wciąż tam leży, bezpieczny, i zasnęła.

Teraz, gdy już na dobre się rozbudziła, Megumi rozejrzała się po pokoju. Spostrzegła wówczas, że Sōma mimo upływu wielu godzin pozostał w tej samej pozycji, w której go położono, jedynie lewa dłoń, wcześniej zaciśnięta w geście wyzwania, rozluźniła się. Zauważyła też, że na jego czole znalazł się ręcznik, który, choć dawno wysechł, wskazywał jasno, że chłopak miał gorączkę w nocy. Jakim cudem mogła tego nie zauważyć?

Nagle zorientowała się, że to był pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy, kiedy widziała Sōmę tak spokojnego. Jego śpiąca twarz nie zdradzała oznak zdenerwowania ni zmartwień, które towarzyszyły im, zdaje się, od początku uczęszczania do Tōtsuki. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i beztrosko, że aż nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. Jednocześnie pozwoliło jej to na przyjrzenie mu się bliżej, w końcu nie robił żadnej dziwnej miny, jak to czasem miał w zwyczaju. Przyglądała się zatem czerwonym niczym dojrzałe jabłka włosom, niesfornie nastroszonym, bliźnie nad lewym okiem (zawsze zastanawiała się, z jakich czasów ona pochodziła), lekko zaróżowionym policzkom, świadczących o jego zdrowiu... aż wreszcie i jego oczom, które w miarę otwierania się zmieniały swoją barwę, od mokrego piasku na dnie oceanu przez dojrzałe zboże aż do złota lśniącego w słońcu.

-Obudziłeś się!

-Dawno tak dobrze nie spałem...- ziewnął, lecz nagle zerwał się spod kotatsu, spięty. -Pojedynek! Przecież nie przekonaliśmy jeszcze Megishimy!

-Wygrałeś.

Usiadł z wrażenia.

-Że co?!

-Megishima-senpai docenił twoją wytrwałość i zaangażowanie, ponieważ, jak sam powiedziałeś, ustąpisz dopiero, gdy się zgodzi, a zanim zemdlałeś, wciąż chciałeś z nim walczyć- nie tłumaczyła mu więcej. Znała go na tyle dobrze, że mogła przewidzieć jego reakcję, gdyby usłyszał o walkoverze.

-Aż tak źle ze mną? Niedobrze... trudno, postaram się już więcej nie sprawiać takich problemów.

-Sōma, musisz się oszczędzać!

Następne kilka minut spędziła na wymienianiu wszystkich powodów, dla których odradzała mu dalsze zaniedbywanie siebie. Chłopak nie śmiał nawet jej przerwać, zbyt obawiał się, co może się stać, gdyby to zrobił. Uśmiechnął się jednak, widząc, jak jego przyjaciółka martwi się o niego. Przeciągnął się na drugą stronę kotatsu i, gdy wydawało się, że już skończyła, najzwyczajniej w świecie się do niej przytulił.

-Cieszę się, że tak się troszczysz.

-Obiecaj, że będziesz o siebie dbał- odmówiła puszczenia go.

-Dopsz! Obiecuję, że będę odpowiednio spał i nie będę, aż tak, się przemęczał. Słowo harcerza!

-Tylko nie waż mi się łamać tego słowa!- przez chwilę jeszcze utrzymywała niezadowoloną minę, lecz wkrótce jej wyraz złagodniał. -Chodź, Megishima-senpai udostępnił nam kuchnię na ten poranek, żebyśmy mogli coś ugotować.

-Wynagrodzę ci zmartwienie śniadaniem, zgoda?

Kiedy wychodzili, przez głowę Megumi przemknęła jedna myśl - chciałaby częściej widywać prawdziwy, niezmącony niczym spokój na jego twarzy.


End file.
